Nature's Way
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Original idea by slydog148: He stared out into the brush where a group of great grey creatures huddled over a deer. They looked like dogs, but much bigger, furrier, and fiercer. The forest had never seen these animals before, at least to his extended knowledge. Yet as he looked upon them, the name of these beings came into his mind, like an echo from a far off memory. Wolves.


**Been awhile since I've done a Bambi story. This idea actually came from a good fellow author of mine, slydog148, so credit where credit is due. We were on the subject of predators when suddenly the realization that no predators, except opossums maybe, are canon in the Bambi universe. We've got dogs, but they're not truly forest creatures. Thus the idea for this story was born. This takes place post first film, when Bambi has taken over the position as the Great Prince of the Forest.**

 **Disclaimer: Bambi and all its characters belong to Disney. The cover image is called "** **The Great Price of the Forest" and is done by gothic180 on deviantart, yes I know it is misspelled** **. The original idea belongs to slydog148 and the wolves to us. I will also put up a mild blood warning. Nothing to extreme, though reader discretion is advised.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Thunderous hoofbeats sounded across the forest. Creatures backed away and hid from sight when they heard it, not from fear or anxiety, but of reverence. Deer were common within the forest sand they had learned to recognize when they came, but only one such deer possessed such a heavy gait. From inside their holes, huddled against the tree trunks, or perched on the branches, they could catch a glimpse of a powerful, strong stag as he swiftly ran by.

The alarmed pleas of the birds which had found him and explained the predicament had sent the Great Prince of the Forest bounding through the trees, heading towards the source of the event. Wolves they had said. Like great, furry dogs with pointed ears and muzzle, yet much larger, swifter, and ferocious then any dog. They had once been in the forest, yet disappeared when man had come. Now they had returned and were attacking the forest like they had done before.

He stepped into the clearing and looked out in-between the trees and listening. The sounds of heavy breathing, growling, and something ripping could be heard. He stepped onto a large, flat stone and looked out, gazing in horror before him.

A deer was on its side, eyes closed and motionless. A pack of six, maybe seven large grey and furry creatures huddled above it, snarling as they prodded into it. They were just as they were described, with pointed ears and muzzles, with sharp claws and fangs. Their tails wagged as they pressed further into the deer, which he knew he was too late in saving. Part of him wanted just to charge into the mass of them, flinging them away and keeping them away from the deceased to at least give him some honor in his death. Another part pf him wanted to run away, to get away from these frightening creatures as far away as possible.

Yet deep in his heart he knew neither was the right option. The first would not do anything to elevate the deads or himself, as well as place him in danger of meeting the same fate. The second was an act of cowardice, something unfit for the Great Prince. He would return to the herd to warm them of the new threat, but not at this very moment. And he surely would not flee towards them and tell them to run away now.

He turned back to the pack, now scrambling to get a piece of the deer. He felt his legs begin to grow weak at the sight of blood trickling down the deer's fur and staining the wolves' muzzles. He felt turmoil rage in his mind on whether or not to charge in or flee.

He ears then picked up a strange sound. It sounded like the rumble of thunder, but lower and much shorter. He turned to the side and nearly flinched in surprise. One of them stood on an allen log, elevated to his eyelevel. They stood silently before one another, just a few feet away. His grey-green eyes seemed to stare right through him, analyzing every fiber of his being. As they remained motionless, he took in the opportunity to study him to.

His fur was a grizzled grey, though it grew white near his muzzle and underbelly. He took note of the whitening hairs around the face as well, indicating that the wolf was getting along in age. His legs were lean and slender, easily built for running long distances at swift speeds. His shoulders were squarely facing him, strong despite their age. His tail was not wagging like the rest of them, but instead was lifted somewhat up.

Combined with the forward-facing ears, the lifted head, and the stoic posture, it became clear that this creature was showing off his dominance. The leader of the pack.

He gave a low grunt and titled his face slightly to the right where the rest were. He turned towards them, staring at them for another moment before discovering an common shared features between him and the rest of them.

Their fur was messy and unkempt, as if they had not had a good grooming in a long time. Their faces, though stained with deer blood, had a look of weariness to them. When he looked at their pelts, he could spot their ribs sticking out, like thin sticks. He realized they had been traveling for a long time and were very much starved and tired.

He turned back to the alpha wolf as he gave another grunt, this time somewhat lighter. His ears picked up twigs snapping and leaves crinkling underfoot, followed by yapping. From inside a nearby dead and hollow long popped out three very small versions of the wolves. They still had some of their ribs sticking out, but not as much as their older counterparts. The scampered past the alpha and towards the rest of the back. A few of them broke off to greet and nuzzle them. The three began to lick the older wolves' muzzles, begging them for food. The adults complied and went some ways off to feed the pups. The rest watched as they left before resuming eating.

The wolf turned back and stared at him, boring the gaze of his greyish-green eyes into him. Though they also showed signs of tiredness, he could spot a flicker of light within their depths. A fire that burned through the soul of this creature, despite it getting on in ears. His own deep brown eyes met with his and for a brief moment the two shared minds and thoughts with each other.

He understood now. The wolves had not come to wreck havoc upon the forest. They came to play their part in the Grand Design.

He realized that as of recently the herds had to be moved more frequently from meadow to meadow. The grass just wasn't enough to sustain them and several of the bushes and trees had been stripped bare of their leaves to satisfy their hunger. It wasn't a famine they had entered into, there was simply too many deer and herbivores and not enough plants to go around.

He turned toward the pack and his eyes fell upon the untouched deer head. Wrinkles and grey hairs surrounding his face. He was an old deer, one who wouldn't last too many years more. Even now, despite being torn into and devoured, his eyelids were closed and his face was peaceful, as if he had accepted his fate with grace. The wolves had recognized his time in life and targeted him specifically instead of the younger deer and fawns in this forest. They specifically chose the weaker, older deer then the younger ones who still had a life before them.

His eyes fell upon the wolves appearance. Wearisome and starved, yet determined to move one, adapt, and survive. The understanding between him and the others, the deer and other animals of the forest, and they, the wolves, became clear. For the forest to stay healthy there had to be an equal balance of both predators and prey. Not too many predators to wipe the prey all out, but not to much of the prey to weaken the ecosystem.

The great alpha wolf's gaze met his again and he locked eyes with it. The light of understanding flowed from each other's eyes and into the other's. A moment of understanding and acceptance was shared between them.

With a respectful nod, he turned and left them, leaving them to do their part. Though knowing what they were doing was sad, he knew was necessary for the benefit of all of them. He knew he had gained some more wisdom that day, knowledge that would be shared with the herd and the rest of the more.

The wisdom of nature's course in life.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this, because I had fun making this. I really tried to establish the benefits of predators and prey, yet I wanted the characters themselves to know that. Please leave a review, feel free to check out my other stories, and thank you again slydog148 for the idea. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
